


Firbolg Cuddles

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [74]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Episode 50 spoilers, Gen, firbolgs are good, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Different memebers of the Mighty Nein find reasons and excuses to cuddle with Caduceus on the journey through the tunnels. He's cool with it, and appreciates it, in the end.





	Firbolg Cuddles

Caleb is awkward about it, and very uncomfortable, when he’s cold and asks Caduceus if he can sleep beside him. Cad is cool with it, he doesn’t see anything wrong, and hes happy to help the squishy wizard stay warm. He did promise to take care of him for Nott, after all. It’s what friends do, probably. 

Nott doesn’t try to be subtle, or lie about why she’s snuggling with him, she just admits that she wants to fall asleep with someone holding her again, To feel warm because of someone else touching her, and Caduceus has fur and he is probably really warm and stuff. She just, really wants physical contact, even if its platonic, it’s been so long, and Jesters too cold for her liking. Caduceus is more than happy to help her feel better. He holds her in his lap, letting her get comfortable, and eventually falls asleep on his side still holding her. 

Caduceus is a good person, who knows more than just how to make a grieving stranger feel better for their loss, basically. 

Yasha doesn’t like him, all that much. She’s grieving, and he knows that, so he doesn’t push and just waits to see if she reaches out first. He doesn’t want to force anything, that usually goes poorly, so when she sits down beside him in the hut one night, he looks out the corner of his eye as he sips his tea. They don’t speak, but he wraps an arm around Yasha when she leans against him, tears silent, as she falls asleep. 

Beauregard pratfalls onto his lap, doesn’t get up, and makes some excuses about being injured that he sees through. He’s fine with that, if she’s comfortable he isn’t going to ask questions that make her retreat. She’s more than earned it. 

Jester asks if she can cuddle him, and sleep beside him to stay warm during the night, if its particularly cold in the tunnel at the time. He graciously accepts, and she wraps her strong arms around his frame and laughs at the slight shock of surprise he has for just a moment at how cold she actually is. She’s the one who ends up holding him while they sleep near each other, instead of him for once. 

Fjord and he are used to sharing a room together, but Fjord is still under the impression he can read minds or some other sort of freaky thing. He’s creeped out by Caduceus, and he doesn’t mind, but watching the man pace as he tries to explain himself and why he wants to ‘hang out’ and sit near him is exhausting. He waves a hand to get him to sit, and hands him some tea. After that they lie close together, not quite touching, once Fjord has properly relaxed. 

Caduceus didn’t expect this to really happen at all when they started this trip for Nott’s husband, but he greatly appreciates it. It reminds him of his family, his siblings. It makes him feel a lot less alone.


End file.
